


Age is just a number sweetheart

by ofcourseits_pines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcourseits_pines/pseuds/ofcourseits_pines
Summary: The Stan twins are sailing and adventuring but during a little stop to get supplies in a small seaside town on the way home someone throws a wrench in the plans.  (STANCEST so If you do not like please do not read)
Relationships: Stanley pines/Stanford pines
Kudos: 30





	1. Flirting and drinks

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gravity falls Fanfic ever and my first written work in a long time. The next chapter will be longer I just had to get this one out so I'd actually post this thing! 
> 
> Edit: I used Grammarly to fix a bunch of my mess up's in chapter one and reposted it. Don't type half-asleep kids.

After months at sea, the Stan o’ war 2 was finally making its way back to gravity falls, Oregon. Stan and Ford were going home for the summer to see their great-niece and nephew. This was the younger twins' second summer visiting and would spend their 14th birthday there. They just had a few days to go but needed to stop to pick up supplies for the last few days of the trip. Both of them were looking forward to being home and eating more than fish for dinner. Fewer seagulls would be nice too. 

As they walked from the dock to the grocery store down the street they passed an old looking pub. “Ya know we could always stop for a drink on the way back.” Stanley suggested. Ford looked over at the pub as they walked by,” After we get the supplies back to the ship first Stanley. Then I suppose we can take a little break” After a half-hour of talking about what they needed to buy and what they wanted to eat for the next few days they were headed back to the ship. “Summer is definitely coming.” Stan commented as they walked. Ford nodded, “It is getting warmer out.”   
They stepped on to the Stan O’ war 2 and headed to the ship’s cabin to put away the groceries and random little things they’d need for the next few days. 

Walking down the dock to the pub that they’d passed earlier Stan noticed two teenagers fishing together. “Hey Sixer, do you ever think about what our lives could have been like if the whole portal mess hadn’t happened?” Stan asked as they walked. Ford shook his head. “I spent a lot of time angry after I fell into the portal. Once I realized I was in danger well, often I realized nothing was going to change it. Besides if you are stuck in the past how can we move forward?” He replied. “I don’t like to think about the possibility that I wouldn’t have reconnected with Fiddleford and I was still mad about college so I don’t know how long it would have taken to get over that and talk to you again. It was hard enough to track you down when I did. Why, do you think about it?” Stanford asked. He looked over at his brother’s fallen face. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Stan said in a low voice. “I guess I wish we’d gotten more time together.” He added. Ford looked over at him. “Hey, we still have time. Now I believe you wanted to go into this pub for a drink.” Ford said reaching for the handle of the door to the pub. Stan smiled,” Yeah, You’re right let’s go.” Ford chuckled,” I’m right? Who are you and what have you done with Stanley?” Ford asked as he opened the door. Stan rolled his eyes and went inside. 

There were two empty bar stools at the bar waiting for them. Stan took one and Ford took the other. “What’ll it be guys?” The friendly-looking bartender asked. “Just two beers for now.” Stan told her. “Coming right up cutie.” She said turning away. Stan chuckled when he noticed Ford’s face. “She’s a little young for me Ford calm down.” Stan told him. Ford blushed a little realizing he’d been caught. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ford said he wasn’t very convincing though. The bartender grabbed a bottle opener and popped open their beers before setting the bottles in front of them. She gave Stan a wink and went back to wiping off the bar. “She’s just hoping for a good tip from new faces.” Stan said. “Trust me, She’s not interested. Never took you for the jealous type” Stan teased, before sipping his beer. Ford rolled his eyes,” I’m not jealous.” Stan nodded and squeezed Ford’s thigh,” Sure, Stanford.”   
Watching Stan drain the first beer the bartender set a glass of something harder in front of Stan and winked at him. He pushed it in front of Ford and stole his beer. Ford chuckled and thanked him. He knew Stanley was just trying to make him feel better by giving him the drink the bartender gave him. Normally Stan would have been happy for a younger woman to buy him a drink but right now he just wanted Ford to feel wanted. Stanford sipped at the new drink,” I haven’t had anything this strong since I got back.” He commented. Stan smirked,” Too strong for poindexter?” He teased. Ford chuckled,” No, I’ve had stronger in my travels.” He took a long sip and smiled. “After this, we should head out if we want to make good time.” Stan said. Ford nodded and they drank in silence listening to a few local fishermen telling tales about giant fish, trying not to chuckle as the men spoke. Typical fish stories, “the biggest fish you’d ever seen” type of stories. 

They finished their drinks and paid for their drinks. “See you around.” The bartender said with a little wink. “Uh, yeah you too.” Stan said as he got up from the barstool. The Bartender looked at the glass in front of Ford and the two beers in-front of Stan. “He drank it?” She asked looking at Ford. “Yeah what’s the big deal? He needed a stronger drink and I'm not going to have liquor after beer.” Stan said shrugging. What did it matter? “You gave me the drink, I appreciate the gesture but you are too young for me.” He added. Ford stood up and swayed a little,” Let’s go Stanley.” Stan nodded,” Alright Sixer we can get out of here.” The waitress frowned and watched Stan help Ford out the door and down to the dock. 

“I thought you’d had stronger stuff before? That was only one drink Sixer.” Stan helped Ford on to the boat and into the cabin. “I don’t think this is just the drink, Stanley.” “What? You think someone slipped something into your drink? That’s crazy. Wait you think that bartender tried something? Was that why she was so mad that you drank it instead of me? I thought she was flirting with me not drugging me.” Stan said. Ford laid on his bed and started falling asleep. Stan shook him,” no-no, Sixer don’t fall asleep. I’ve been drugged before. It was a long time ago… Sixer come on.” Stanford opened his eyes and looked up at Stanley,” I’m just really tired. I’ll just sleep off the drink. Will you lay down with me?” Stanford asked. Stan nodded,” yeah take off your shoes.” He said, kicking off his own boots and getting into bed. Stanford was already falling asleep when he settled next to Stan. He fell asleep on his side with Stan behind him. Stan fell asleep soon after him. They’d walked around the town, bought groceries and he’d drank two beers. He was worn out. 

Stan woke up and blinked in the dark,” Hey Ford, where are my glasses?” Stan asked the darkness. Ford mumbled and yawned. He turned on the lamp by the bed and felt around for Their glasses. “Thanks.” Stan said as he put them on. He looked at Ford, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes looking at Ford. “You! You look young again. Ford, what the fuck is going on?” Ford looked annoyed being woken up like this! “Stanley, what are you talking about?” Ford gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He got up and rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror after hearing his voice. “What happened? How did I... that bartender did this! She tried to make you younger!” Ford yelled from the bathroom. Stanley tried not to chuckle hearing the 18-year-olds voice. “Wait I had a sip of it.” Stan said getting up and going to the mirror as well. “Oh man. The mullets back.” He said with a frown. Ford looked at him. “Stanley! This is serious!” He said. “I know it is! Calm down Sixer it’s going to be all right. We’ll figure this out.” Stanley said looking at Stanford. “Calm down? Easy for you to say, at least you look like you can get into a bar.” Ford snapped. Stan winced, Ford had a point. “Let’s get our shoes back on and we can go back to that bar and ask the bartender about this.” Stanley suggested. Ford nodded and went to find his boots. “My boots are almost too big.” He said once the boots were on. Stan pulled his boots on and grabbed his brass knuckles and keys. “Let’s go.” Ford nodded and followed him out of the cabin. “Hurry these glasses are killing me. I didn’t know my eyes had changed so much in 50 years.” Ford said as they walked to the pub. 

“Hey! We gotta talk.” Stan said as he opened the pub's door and walked up to the bar. The bartender turned to look at them. “Oh, you both drank it. Looks like I’m not too young for you now?” She said. Stanley’s mouth fell open,” you heard me say that and you decided this was a good idea instead of just finding someone your age?” He asked. “How do we fix this?” Stanford asked angrily. The bartender frowned at him,” you are too young to be in here. Besides I’m 200 years old, show a little respect” She said. Ford reached for his gun and Stan stopped him,” Hey, let me handle this.” He said. The bartender raised an eyebrow. “I’m flattered or whatever ever but I just stopped in and I’m sailing back out today. You don’t want to sleep with me. I’m too old for you and I’m taken. The age wasn’t the biggest deal-breaker but me dating someone is. Now just tell us how to fix this.” Stan said trying to talk his way out of this. “You can’t fix it. You just have to wait for it to wear off.” The bartender said. “What? How long does it work?” Ford asked. The bartender looked at him,” I don’t know. I don’t usually bother to stick around long enough. This town is full of sailors who are only in town for the night kid.” Stan made a face,” you slip this into sailors drinks and hope they come back to you for a good time?” He asked. The bartender nodded,” usually it works faster than this.” She said. “What do you mean it normally works faster?” Stanford asked. The bartender opened a beer and slid it down to the customer at the end of the bar,” normally I give it to a guy who’s a little older than me, he takes a little 10-minute nap at the bar and he wakes up my age. But you are way older than me so I just gave you extra. I didn’t know you shared it.” She said. Ford looked at Stan,” I’m glad you tried it before you gave it to me. Otherwise, I’d be even younger.” Stanley looked at him,” if there’s nothing she can do we are wasting our time.” He said. “If I’m stuck with the mullet I’m going back to the ship.” Stanford looked at him,” Stanley wait.” He looked back at the bartender,” So there’s nothing you can do?” He asked. The bartender looked at Ford,” I can tell you where he can get a hair cut.”


	2. Let's get home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not ones to let a wrench in the gears get in the way of getting home, the twins get back on the trip home.

Chapter 2-  
“Come on Sixer I got an idea.” Stanley said heading to a store near the bar. “What? The boats that way you knucklehead.” Stanford said walking fast to catch up with Stan who’d walked off. They walked into the store and grabbed new outfits and shoes that would fit. “We can’t fix the glasses situation till we get back to Oregon.” Stan told Ford. He led Ford back outside, empty-handed and they walked to the docks. “Stanley, what was the point of all of that?” Ford asked sounding annoyed. Stan smiled at him. “Why are you smiling like that?” Ford asked him. Once they were on the ship Stan opened his bag,” I’m the older brother now so I gotta take care of you.” He tossed the new outfit at Stanford and put the blue converse on the floor. He pulled out his outfit and new boots. “Might be easier to spend however long this lasts in clothes we fit.” Stan said. If he were actually 18 Ford would have scolded Stanley for stealing but as they sailed away in a hurry, Ford couldn’t help but enjoy his new clothes. “We’re the same age, knucklehead,” Ford said with a smile. He went to the cabin to get changed. When he came back he steered the ship while Stan got changed. The last time Stanford saw Stanley with a mullet was the day he went into the portal. Stanley never saw Ford at 18 he’d been kicked out before that. He didn’t look too different. “I’m never drinking again.” Ford complained as he steered the ship. Stanley laughed,” Sorry it’s just funny to hear from someone so young.” Ford frowned. “I hope this doesn’t last too long. I liked being old. I do like that my scars are gone.” 

They sailed for a few hours until it was time for dinner. Stanley made burgers on their little stove and opened a bag of chips. “Sixer, dinner time!” He called to Stanford, who was steering the ship. Stanford killed the engine and waited till they slowed to drop the anchor. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. “That smells amazing.” He said. It was hard to be mad about being younger when you had food and good company. “Thank you.” Ford said when Stanley put a plate with a burger on it. He grabbed a few chips and placed them on his plate. “You’re welcome, kid.” Stanley replied. It was certainly weird to be eating with each other at such odd ages but after a while, they didn’t really care as much. They were still them and enjoyed each other’s company. “I forgot how cute you looked.” Stanley said to Ford. Stanford almost choked,” what?” Stan grinned,” Ya heard me. Ya looked good senior year.” Stanford looked at him,” Stanley, are you going to be alright? I’m sure this isn’t easy. The last time you saw me like this-“ Stan cut him off,” and the last time you saw me with a mullet I lost you to the portal.” Stanford nodded,” it’s taking some getting used to.” Stan laughed,” We could always cut it. It’s not like I wanted a mullet it just sort of happened.” Ford shook his head,” That’s not what I meant. I could cut it for you if you want. I had I learn to do it myself.” Stan nodded,” I guess it couldn’t be worse than the mullet.” He said. Ford frowned. “I had plenty of practice on myself. I’m sure I can handle it.” He said. “I might take you up on it. I can’t show up to my usual barber and say Uh, I dyed my hair. I didn’t like the gray. But that town’s seen so much shit he might just shrug and do it.” Stan said. “You Do seem to like working at the shack when we talk about visiting. Maybe you should get a professional hair cut before we get home.” Stanford suggested. Stan shook his head,” I’m on vacation once I step off this ship.” He said. Ford laughed, ”You’ll be right back to work as soon as we unload the car.” Stan smirked, ”And you’ll be right back in the basement as soon as we step off the boat.” They were both right, even if they didn’t want to admit it. “I suppose we could just spend a day or two together once we get home. Before falling into the normal flow of the shack.” Stanford said. Stan nodded silently,” If you aren’t sick of me by then.” He joked. Ford laughed, ”I’ve been on a boat with you for months if I’m not sick of you by now a few more days aren’t going to do anything.” He said. 

Once they were finished eating Ford started doing the dishes since Stan had cooked dinner. “How are we going to explain this to Dipper and Mabel? Oh, you know how it is. Your uncle Stanley was getting flirted with at a bar and the bartender tried to make him physically the same age as her. Even though she was 200 and he’s nearly 70.” Stan stepped outside on to the deck and lit a cigar,” Honestly? If they see you first they won’t even notice me.” He teased back. Stanford looked over the cabin door at Stan. “I supposed I should take this as a lesson to not be jealous when you get attention from other people.” He said. He set the last dish in the drying rack. He stepped out on to the dock with Stan. Stan wrapped an arm around Ford’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I am quite a catch.” He joked. Looking at Ford he sighed,” You know I would never. Our relationship is just different and it’s harder to show you affection when we are out in public. It’s not like where ever you were for 30 years.” Ford looked at him,” I should learn to not be so jealous and to trust you more and maybe trust bartenders less.” Stanley laughed,” That was the first time I’ve been drugged by a bartender. Usually, if someone wanted to drug me it wasn’t a pretty girl.” 

“I’m going to miss the privacy of being out here… and the stars.” Stanford said looking up at the sky with a smile. Stanley didn’t notice the stars, he’d noticed the amount of Stanford’s neck that was exposed by him looking up at the sky. He was definitely going to miss the privacy. He leaned over and kissed Stanford’s neck. The cigar could wait. Stanford made a soft surprised sound. “Aren’t I too young for you?” He asked. Stanley laughed, ”We’re the same age. Besides yer legal.” Stanford nodded and didn’t bother to stop Stanley’s arm moving to around his waist as Stanley started giving Ford’s neck more attention than his cigar. Just enough to get Ford to frown when he went back to his cigar. “Don’t pout Sixer.” Stanley said before taking a long drag from his cigar. “I wasn’t.” Ford said defensively, now frowning. Stan laughed,” never mind I liked the pout better.” He said. He put out his half-smoked cigar and smiled,” Let’s get inside it’s going to rain. Come on, I’m the big brother now. Remember?”He joked, ushering Ford inside. Sure enough, they could heat thunder as they got inside. “I hope it doesn’t get too rough.” Stanford said looking through the cabin window out onto the deck of the boat as dark clouds rolled in. “We’re done eating and we don’t have to sleep yet we could always go through the storm and keep going till we are tired. We did nap today.” Stanley said from his seat at the small table they ate and played games at when they weren’t chasing anomalies and adventure. Ford looked back at him,” that’s true.” He came over and planned to sit by Stan but was pulled into Stanley’s lap instead. “Yer so light.” Stan teased. Ford had forgotten all about Stanley picking him up in high school. He’d always made it look so easy. “Maybe you’re just stronger again.” Ford replied. “Sounds like yer flirting with me Sixer.” Stanley said. Ford relaxed against Stan and thought out loud,” we could always watch one of those movies that you like while it rains and then no one has to be soaked trying to steer the ship.” Stan looked at him surprised,” you want to watch a movie with me?” Stanford nodded,” yeah if we get soaked we only have our old clothes to change into. Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?” Stanley chuckled,” do I ever?” Stanford stood up to walk to their sleeping quarters to find Stanley’s stash of old movies. Big mistake because apparently Stanley wasn’t done with him. He gasped when he felt a large, firm hand come in contact with his ass. “Stanley.” 

He hissed. Stan smiled up at him from his seat. “It was right there. I couldn’t help myself.” Stanley said, still smiling. “That’s your defense?” Ford asked as he shook his head and felt Stans strong hands on his hips, Stans index fingers hooking Ford's belt loops on either side as he turned Ford to face him. “Where do ya think yer going?” Stan asked looking up at Ford with a smile. Stanford frowned,” I’m going to start your movie. Remember?” Stan ignored Ford's attitude and ran his hands under Ford's shirt and up his sides while Ford looked down at him. “We’re at the table old man this isn’t happening here.” Ford teased. Stanley was physically the older one so it was fun to get to tease him for it a little. “Why are you being so grabby? You can’t find me attractive like this. I’m smaller and I don’t have any of the muscle I have at my correct age. Hell if we were the same age I would still be stronger.” Ford protested as Stan started to focus on Ford's zipper on the front of his jeans. “Sixer, like it or not I’m not complaining about the way you look. It’s still you, no matter what age.” Stan said looking up at Ford's face as he spoke. Pulling Ford on to his lap so they were facing each other, He moved to kiss Ford's neck and listened to the happy noises his twin was making. “You know, I’m going to get you back for this.” Ford said with no real bite to his words. Stan chuckled,” oh I know you will, you’re eighteen Stanford. I’ll be lucky if I can keep you off of me.” 

“Excuse me, I’m pretty sure I was the one keeping my hands to myself when we were younger.” Stanford said. Stan raised his eyebrows,” Oh yeah Poindexter? I seem to remember you being just as grabby as I was. Remember the day I got the Stanmobile?” He asked. Ford blushed,” I have no idea what you are talking about.” He said. Stan smiled,” Oh let me remind YOU old man. Pa told me a car isn't a bedroom on wheels but you had other ideas. We drove to the beach with the plans to work on the Stan O’ war.” Stanford blushed,” I remember Stanley.” He said. “You do? You remember fogging up the windows in my car?” Stan asked, Tempted to make a joke about the handprint scene from Titanic but giving up when he realized Stanford wouldn’t get it. They’d have to watch that when they got back. Maybe before the shack filled back up with the two teens who would be very interested in the movie. One for the history and the other for Jack. Stanley wasn’t sure he was quite ready for a summer of Mabel crushing on the Leonardo Decaprio.

“I remember having to wear a scarf in the house for a few days because you didn’t know what,” Stay under the collar means.” Stanford replied. “So you DO remember.” Stanley said proudly. “Of course I do. I thought about it plenty. I might have been mad at you but it didn’t mean I didn’t miss you. You knucklehead.” Stanford said before starting to kiss Stan’s neck as Stan spoke. “Y’know we are going to have to behave when we get home. It’s just been us for a while and the kids will be there a few days after we get there.” Stan said. Stanford nodded as he pulled away. “I know. Do you think Soos and Melody moved into my room?” He asked. “Oh, I didn’t even think of that.” Stanley admitted. Ford stood up and held out his hand to Stanley,” Let’s go watch your movie.” Stan smiled,” Let’s watch something you haven’t seen yet.” He said taking Ford’s hand and standing up. 

“Oh, Ford? Let’s take care of this mullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to stay in character. I swear. Also, it looks like so much more when I'm typing but on here it's so short!


	3. I've got you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they get closer to Oregon, spirits are high and Ford's thinking about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudo's and thank you so much to everyone who has read this so far. NSFW warning on this guy!

After two more days of being 18, Ford was having a harder trying to “keep his hands to himself.” As he put it.  
They’d found a pair of scissors and managed to cut Stan’s hair into a half-way decent cut. “I’ll get it trimmed up when we get home. Don’t worry about it.” Stanley said, mostly trying to make Stanford feel better about the hair cut. Stan decided to start fishing shirtless,” Hey, when I’m I going to be 30 again?” Was his reasoning when Ford came out to from the cabin to tell Stan he’d made lunch. “I made sandwiches and we still have chips.” Ford told him. Stan reeled in his line and followed Ford inside. “Don’t you want to put your shirt back on now that we are inside?” Ford asked watching Stan sit down at the table. “Nah, why bother? I’ll just be back out there soon.” Stan replied. “What’s wrong Sixer? Am I distracting you?” Stanley joked. Ford shook his head,” No, I’m fine. Don’t flatter yourself.” He replied and sat down at the table to eat with Stan. “Sure Poindexter whatever you say.” Stan said. He shrugged and started eating. “Would you pass me the bag of chips?” Ford asked. Stan nodded and opened the bag before pouring a little pile on to his plate and handing the bag to Ford. “Here you go.” He said. “Thank you.” Ford said pouring a little pile onto his own plate. “We’ll be back in Oregon by tomorrow night.” He said. Stan nodded,” And the kids are taking the bus the next morning.” Stan couldn’t hide the excitement from his voice. Ford knew that Stan really missed the kids. Ford missed them too but Stan had spent the whole summer with them and got pretty attached. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. “Mabel or Dipper will tell us when they are near and we can pick them up at the bus station.” Ford said casually. He enjoyed his time with his brother but he knew how nice it would be to see Stan smile when the kids arrived. Stan chuckled,” Yeah, IF they recognize us.” He pointed out. Stanford nodded,” True, we could always do a Video chat? That’s what it’s called right?” He asked. Stanley laughed,” You are the only 18-year-old in the state that doesn’t know how to use a cell phone.” Stanford frowned,” I’m not actually 18. Just like you are only physically 30 or however old we are.” Stan shrugged,” Say what you want Sixer but I like it. I’m enjoying all the energy and a lot less body pain.” Stanford chuckled, Stan had a point. Although this wasn’t an age he’d like to be stuck in. But he DID have 12 Ph.D.'s this time around. “It’s not forever Sixer. We’ll be old men again, just enjoy it while it lasts.” Stan finished his lunch and stood up. “Now I’m going to go catch dinner. You coming?” He asked. Stanford thought for a moment about what Stan had said about not being young again forever. “Yeah, where’s the sunblock?” 

Stanford couldn’t remember the last time he’d been shirtless outside, in the sun. After a half-hour of fishing, they’d caught dinner and were reeling in their lines to start heading to Oregon. Stanford got the fishing rods put away and looked over at Stan who was pulling up the anchor so they could leave. Once the anchor was up Stan got the boat going in the proper direction and Ford disappeared into the cabin. Stan shrugged and continued steering. After a bit Stanley got a little concerned and went looking for Ford. “Hey, Sixer? Is everything okay in there?” He asked, opening the door to the cabin of the ship. He could hear the shower going and shrugged it off. Ford was showering and he was fine. Stan turned to leave but heard a little sound that made him stop, a moan? Ford never even heard Stan come in. He was caught up in his own interests in the shower. He wanted to give Ford privacy as he’d want for himself but he couldn’t help but tease Ford a little! “You know you don’t have to do that all alone.” He said through the bathroom door. There was a gasp from the bathroom,” S-Stanley shouldn’t you be steering?” Ford replied through the door. So much for privacy! They lived in a small space together but he’d hoped for a few moments alone! No such luck... “I came to check on you.” Stanley replied. “I-I’m quite fine, Thank you for the concern.” Came back through the door. Stan chuckled and went back to steering the ship. “This explains how he’s keeping his hands to himself.” Stan thought out loud. He definitely noticed Stanford trying to avoid making eye contact when he came out. “Ford, really it’s alright. Everyone does it. Hell, we shared a bedroom as teenagers. We both KNOW we did it.” Ford frowned,” I know.” Stan stepped away from the boat's steering wheel. “I’m going to go wash up too.” He said. He walked into the cabin of the ship to shower off and maybe get a little alone time since Ford didn’t seem interested since their little age issue. He turned on the shower and jumped in. After the time in the sun, he enjoyed the feeling of the cold water. It slowly warmed up and Stan turned off the water before opening the shower curtain. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Walking out to the sleeping quarters he shared with Ford. 

Back at the helm, Ford was deep in thought, How could Stanley still think he was attractive like this? But Stan thought he was when he was a teen the first time around. They just hid it better than they did now that they were alone on the ship. Maybe it was just the hormones talking but as he steered the ship in silence he couldn’t help but let his mind wander a bit. Daydreaming about when they were younger and Stanley came home with the car, wanting Ford to quit studying and go on a ride with him.   
  
“Where are we going?” Stanford asked. “Who knows? I have a full tank and a little cash if we get hungry.” Stanley answered. “Come on Sixer, take a little break from ya nerdy stuff and come out for a ride.” Stanford closed his book and grabbed his shoes. “Alright, alright I’m coming.” He said following Stan out to their living room. “Where are you going? It’s almost dark out.” Their mother asked, covered her work phone with her hand. “We are just going for a drive Ma. We won’t be out too late, Please Ma.” Stanley said. Stanford nodded,” It’s just us. Stanley wanted to go for a drive and I tagged along.” He said. “Stay out of trouble and get home before ya father gets home from the fight.” Their mother said with a sigh. “Yes! Thanks, Ma.” Stanley said grabbing his keys and heading out. They walked out to Stanley’s red car and got inside. Stan fired up the car and started to drive towards the beach. No surprise there. Stanford shivered a little,” I forgot my jacket.” He mentioned. “Just grab mine, it’s in the back. You get cold so easy.” Stan said as he drove. The windows were down and Ford grabbed Stanley’s Jacket and pulled it on. Ford felt better being surrounded by warmth and Stan’s scent. Stanley drove for a little while, enjoying the music and stretching out his arm around Ford with a yawn, pulling him a little closer. “Smooth Stanley.” Ford teased but leaned against Stan. He took off the seat belt that was straining to stretch across the bench seat. He used the middle seat's lap-only seat belt and leaned against Stanley’s shoulder again. “So where are we going, Stanley?” Ford asked. Stanley laughed,” Sixer, I told you. Just going for a drive and maybe some food. Nothing bad.” He said. Stanford smiled,” that’s all?” Stanley nodded,” well we gotta park. So’s we can eat.” Ford nodded,” ah, of course. We don’t want you to drive and eat. That wouldn’t be safe. Not logical.” Stanley grinned,” That’s exactly what I was thinking Poindexter! Not logical.” Stanford leaned forward and turned the car's radio up. He leaned against Stanley again and watched other cars' headlights fly by. Stan pulled off in the parking lot at planning. “You’ve been planning this for a while haven’t you?” Stanford asked looking surprised. Stanley nodded and turned off the car. He turned to face Stanford and leaned closer. “Hey Sixer, you want a drink?”   
Stanford gasped, coming back to reality. “What?” He asked looking around. “I asked if you wanted a drink.” Stanley said as he walked over with two cans of soda. “You alright Ford? You were kinda out of it.” Stan said handing Ford an open can of soda. Stanford took the can,” oh I guess I was daydreaming.” He admitted. Stan nodded,” I’ll say. I called your name a few times.” Stanford blushed a little,” I was just thinking about the first drive we went to that diner outside of glass shard beach.” Stanley smiled behind him. “Oh, you’ll have to tell me about it. I don’t remember it.” Stanford raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?” Stanley shrugged,” I guess I’m still remembering somethings.” Stanford felt a little guilty and decided to tell Stanley about that drive. “So I got the car and decided to take you on a date?” Stanley asked, he wrapped his arms around Ford from behind him. “I guess so.” Ford replied. “I didn’t tell you to bring a jacket even though it was cold.” Stanley said. “Stanley, I think you were hoping I would wear your jacket.” Ford said, looking back over his shoulder. Stan laughed,” that does sound like something I would do. Hey Sixer?” Ford hummed in reply. “Was it a good date?” Stanley asked. Stanford smiled,” The best I’ve ever been on.” He answered. “Good. Good.” Stanley said,” You know I’ve still got the car.” He added in a low voice. “Yes, I know. She looks great. You took care of it.” Ford said still steering the ship. “And there’s a great diner outside of gravity falls. No one would recognize us and it’s a little drive from the Shack.” Stan continued with his thought. Ford nodded, he was pretty sure where this was going but why stop Stanley? “Maybe a night that the kids are busy and it’s just us. They are 13 and as long as we feed em first.” Ford chuckled,” I would love to, Stanley.” Stan smiled. “You would?” “Of course I would.” Ford replied. Stan kissed Ford's shoulder. “We’re making good time.” Stanley mentioned looking ahead of them. Ford nodded,” We should be home tomorrow at this rate. I can’t wait to take a long hot shower and wash my clothes.” Ford said happily. He loved being out here but he was ready to sleep on a real bed and take a real shower. “I can’t wait to see Soos's face when he sees us.” Stan said. Stanford chuckled,” He isn’t going to know who I am. He’s going to freak when he recognizes you.” Stan nodded. “He will. He said he had news for me when we get back. He seemed pretty excited that I called the other day.” He said. 

“I’m making dinner aren’t I?” Stan asked realizing Ford had made lunch which meant it was Stanley’s turn to cook. “Yup, it’s your turn.” Ford said. Stanley smiled, that’s why Ford made lunch. Little brat. “Hm alright, that’s fair.” He said, starting to kiss Ford's shoulder, moving up to his neck. He pulled Ford's collar down so he could kiss and nip at Ford, making sure to stay under the collar so Ford could hide it from everyone at home. Ford groaned and tried to lean away,” Stanley, I’m steering.” He whined. Stan smiled big,” oh man Sixer, your voice.” He teased. Stanford frowned,” I know I’ve heard it.” Stanley started kissing Ford on the other side of his back, still going under the collar of his shirt. “Stanley, I don’t want to hear it.” Ford whined. “Shouldn’t you be starting dinner?” He quickly added making Stanley chuckle. “It’s Fish, some rice and a vegetable Ford. Won’t take long.” Stanley said. “Come on Sixer, it’s just us.” He promised. Stanford turned in Stanley’s arms and faced him. Stanley wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or Ford was going to kiss him. Ford smiled at Stan,” you know I’ll still switch any time you want. I don’t care about our age, it’s still us.” Stan chuckled,” I’ve been telling you that for the last 3 days, Poindexter. I loved you young and I love you old. I waited 30 years for you, Stanford. I don’t care what you look like.” Ford softened,” I know you don’t and I love you. I shouldn’t care either I’m still with you and I shouldn’t care but.” Stan frowned,” I got rid of the mullet, what else can I do? This wasn’t exactly the best part of my life.” Stanford looked confused,” What are you talking about? Wait, I’m not talking about you. This is the age that girls didn’t notice I existed. I hated the only person who always had my back and my side. This was awful. I didn’t have you and I missed you.” Stan started laughing startling Stanford a little,” Stanford, I had a mullet. Sure, I’m a little thinner but at this age, I had been to prison. I didn’t wear my glasses except to drive at night and I didn’t have a home and I... missed you too.” Stanford looked over his shoulder at the front of the ship. “When we stop for dinner we could always stop for the night.” Stan groaned,” Sixer, you don’t schedule this kinda thing.” He easily turned Ford so he faced forward again and Ford went back to steering the ship assuming that they weren’t going to continue and he’d ruined the moment. Till he felt Stanley’s hands on his belt. He silently held on to the steering wheel and tried to focus on the task at hand. His belt was undone and his jeans button was next. He knew exactly where Stanley was headed. “I think you like feeling like the little brother, Sixer.” Stanford could feel Stanley’s breath on his ear. “You like being smaller than me, don’t you?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about Stanley. We are the same height.” Ford replied. Stanley chuckled and slipped his hands into the front of Ford's pants. Ford pushed back against Stan and could feel Stans hard-on against his ass. 

Ford gave a fake gasp, if this was the game Stanley wanted to play today then, Ford would play along. Just like Stanley would do for him when he got into a mood. He was definitely going to get him back for this. But to be fair this wasn’t the weirdest thing they’d come up with. Not by a long shot. Ford was trying his best to focus on steering the ship as he felt Stanley gripped his hips and pull him back against him again. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about Sixer.” Stan growled in Ford’s ear. Goodness, he was really into this. “Oh to hell with it.” Stanford thought. He slowly turned to face Stan and noticed Stanley was even standing up straighter, trying to get even an inch taller so Stanford had to look up a little at him. “Are you going to keep me safe, Stanley?” He asked trying his best to sound like he was younger and not just an old man trapped in a younger body. Like he hadn’t spent 30 years running for his life. Stan smiled,” Of course I will Poindexter. No one will get their hands on you. Well, other than me.” Ford tried not to chuckle at that. Of course, Stanley wanted to be a hero. Stan gently got on to his knees and Ford watched him trying to keep up the innocent act. Stanley pulled the waist of Ford’s jeans and his underwear down enough to free Ford’s cock. “Stanley, what are you?” Ford started making sure to keep his voice calm as he spoke. Stan looked up at Ford from the floor and dragged his tongue along the underside of Ford’s cock from its base to the tip. “When you look up at me while you do that, it makes it VERY hard to stay in character Stanley.” Ford said leaning back a bit against the steering column for the ship. Stanley chuckled and took all of Ford into his mouth. Sucking softly and making sure he was a little sloppy do when his hand finally wrapped around Ford’s cock there was plenty of slippy surface to allow him to stroke Ford while Stan’s mouth focused on the head of Ford’s cock. Ford didn’t have to stay in character with the sounds he was making in response to Stanley’s efforts. “Stan…” He moaned trying to keep his hands on the column behind him instead of gripping Stanley’s hair and just face fucking him. He’d get the chance for that later when Stanley was done with this little fantasy of his. “Stanley I-!” Ford started but was cut off by Stanley starting to bob his head. After a few bobs of his head, Stanley pulled off of Ford’s cock with a pop sound. “S’matta Sixer? Are you close already?” Stan asked looking up at Ford, still stroking him. “N-No.” Ford lied. Stanley let go of Ford and stood up. “Turn around.” He said. “What are you going to-“ Ford started but was turned to face to wheel again. “You gotta steer.” Stan reminded him. He wrapped his left arm around Ford’s waist and his right hand went back to stroking Ford again. Ford moaned and held on to the steering column again. “What about you?” Ford asked between moans. Stanley smiled,” Don’t you worry about me right now. I’m gonna take care of you Sixer.” With Stan’s voice was in his ear, the strong arms around him, and the large hand that hadn’t stopped stroking him Stanford cried out and came on his shirt and all over Stanley’s hand. “Good boy.” Stanley said still holding Stanford up. “You go clean up and I’ll steer the ship.” Stan added. Stanford nodded but leaned into Stan’s hold. He frowned when he felt Stan wiping his hand off on Ford’s shirt. “It was already a mess.” Stan teased. “I’m going to get you back for this you know.” Ford said finally standing up on his own again. He turned to face Stan and kissed him,” I love you, Stanley.” “I love you too Poindexter.” Stan replied as Ford headed to the cabin to get cleaned up. 


	4. Almost home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Stan enjoy alone time together on the ride back to Gravity Falls. (Hey just so you guys know. There's smut in this chapter. So for the love a Moses if you don't like smut, skip this chapter. You won't hurt my feelings or nothing.)

Stan looked ahead of them. Something was missing,” Hey Sixer can you grab me a cigar?” He called into the cabin.  
Ford laughed as he pulled on one of Stans still clean shirts. He had a lot more clothes than Stanford did. Even if they were baggy as hell right now.  
“You want a cigar? Stanley you know those are awful for your health.” Ford scolded as he brought Stanley a cigar. Stan rolled his eyes till he saw what Ford was wearing, one of Stanley’s shirt. It was way too big on the barely adult Stanford. “Are you wearing one of my shirts?” Stanley asked. Stanford looked down and huffed,” I didn’t bring as many shirts as you did and I have to wash the one I was just wearing before we get to shore. It’s drying I just needed one till it dries.” He explained. “Woah, Woah Sixer! I don’t care if you wear my shirts. You know that. I was just teasing.” Stanley said shaking his head. “I’m gonna get cleaned up and start dinner. Your turn to steer.” He said stepping off to the side. Stanford came over to steer the ship as Stanley headed into the cabin to get started on dinner. 

After half an hour he came out to tell Ford to drop the anchor because dinner was almost ready. Ford slowed the boat and dropped the anchor once they were mostly stopped. He headed inside for dinner. “It smells amazing in here.” He said as he sat at their small table. Stan blushed a little as he plated up dinner. “I think you are just buttering me up for something.” He said. He set two plates on the table along with two beers. “Don’t tell anyone I gave you a beer ok?” He joked. Ford frowned,” we’re the same age, and Thank you for cooking .” He’d already learned that Stanley liked hearing thank you and it had taken some time since there wasn’t a lot of Please and Thank you when you are running for your life for thirty years. It was a hard habit to break when he fell into the portal and now he’d had to relearn it. Dinner was quiet, neither of them had realized how hungry they were until they started eating. “Everything tasted great Stanley.” Ford said as he picked up their plates and headed to the sink to do the dishes. “You cooked, I’ll clean up.” He said grabbing the apron they shared. 

A soft buzzing sound could be heard from Stan’s pocket. “I wonder who that could be.” He said out loud pulling his cell phone from his jeans pocket. “Oh, it’s the kids.” He said before answering. “Hey Pumpkin.” He said. Ford quietly washed the dishes and listened to Stanley happily talking on the phone. “Yeah, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon. What time is your bus supposed to arrive?” Stan asked. “Yeah, we can meet you at the bus station. Yeah, you’ll see us.” He said with a chuckle. “We look a little different so I’ll keep an eye out for you. You gotta go pack? Alright kiddo tell Dipper and your folks I said hi. Love you too.” he said before hanging up. Ford smiled over at him. “You softie.” He teased. He knew Stan loved those kids and was excited for them to come to visit. The Stan o war 2 was a little cramped to have the kids for the summer and they had friends in gravity falls who were excited to see them. “What can I say? I miss them. I... didn’t know how to tell Mabel about the whole looking 40 years younger mess for me and you are going to look so different they probably won’t know who you are.” Stanley teased. Ford came over and made a surprised sound when Stanley pulled him into his lap. “Did you miss being able to pick me up this easily?” Ford asked giving up and letting Stan wrap his arms around him. “It is nice.” Stan replied, “I love you at any age though.” He added. Ford stood up and sat back down on Stan’s lap facing him this time. Stan’s hands rest on Ford's hips. “Someone’s feeling frisky.” Stan teased. “You were all over me outside.” Ford replied pulling Stan’s collar just enough to kiss and nip at his skin where any marks would be able to be seen. 

Stan chuckled,” Frisky.” He teased. Ford ignored him and sucked on the newly uncovered skin. Stanley moaned softly, tightening his grip on Ford's hips. “Fuck Sixer.” He breathed and ran his hands under Ford’s shirt to touch his back. “You didn’t get to come earlier.” Ford said as he pulled away to catch his breath. He whined when Stan pulled away in his chair. “You don’t have to.” Stan said firmly. He didn’t want Stanford to do anything he didn’t want to do. “I know I don’t have to but I want to.” Ford replied running his fingers through Stanley’s hair. He gripped the hairs on the back of his head giving Stans hair a gentle pull to test the waters. Stanley moaned a little louder earning a smile and praise this time around. “Good boy.” Ford said in Stanley’s ear. Ford didn’t care if their current ages meant Stanley was bigger and stronger than him. He could top when he wanted to. They both switched when they felt like it or when the other seemed like they needed it. 

Stan was an absolute sucker for praise and they both knew it. Ford could probably get him off with enough affection and praise but that wasn’t as much fun! “Sixer.” Stan whined as Ford ground himself against Stanley. “What do you need Lee?” Ford asked as he leaned back and his hands slipped up Stan’s shirt. The tummy was still there, there was just less of it. Ford loved it either way. It was all Stanley and he’d waited such a long time to feel Stan under his fingers again. “I need you.” Stan said softly. Ford nodded,” I know you do.” He said. Stan bucked his hips and whined,” Come on Ford. Don’t just tease.” Stanford chuckled,” Don’t worry Stanley. I won’t just leave you like this.” He nipped at Stan’s neck again and got up. “But you just said!” Stan said looking up at him. Ford held out his hand and led Stan over to their shared bed. “On the bed. Come on you know how this works by now.” Ford scolded. Stan crawled onto the bed, laying in the middle and looking over at Ford. “You coming?” He asked not bothering to hide the concern from his voice. 

Stanford smiled enjoying Stanley’s neediness. He knew this was a side of Stan that no one else got to see but him. He loved it. “I don’t know Stanley. You think I should?” Ford asked as his hands went to his own waist. He dropped his pants and boxers to the floor and got onto the bed which definitely got Stan’s attention. “Whatcha doin’ down there?” Stanley asked watching as Ford Reached for the little bottle of lube they kept near the bed. “Me?” Ford replied as he sat on the bed with the bottle in his hand. “There ain’t anyone else here with us Sixer.” Stanley said watching as Ford lubed up a finger. He couldn't look away as Ford started to rub his own rim. Stan started to sit up, wanting to touch. “No Stanley. No touching.” Ford scolded but couldn’t help the little moan that escaped his mouth and he slipped a finger inside. God how he wanted to let Stanley take over but that wasn’t the plan. He had to tease Stanley a bit, make him wait for it. By the looks of it, Stan was already hard and didn’t want to wait any longer, but he behaved and kept his hands to himself. Knowing things were about to get interesting Stanley sat up enough to pull off his shirt. Ford watched suspiciously but slipped in a second finger. It was getting a lot harder to focus on making sure Stan behaved now but Ford knew he had to at least get three fingers or he wouldn’t be able to handle Stanley. By the third finger, Stan had his pants unzipped and was sneaking his cock out of his pants and Ford couldn’t find it in him to properly scold him. Instead, Ford focused on working himself open so he could finally take Stanley’s cock. Meanwhile, Stan grabbed the bottle of the and poured a small amount into his palm, and began slowly stroking himself while he watched Ford’s face. 

Stanford gently pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of Stanley. Stan helped line his cock up with Stanford’s rim. Stanford sank down on him and gasped. Stanley held both of his hands to help Ford balance. “Easy Sixer, don’t rush.” He said looking up at the eighteen-year-old on his lap. “I-I know.” Ford replied. “Ford you don’t have to top from up there.” Stanley said watching him trying to adjust. Ford blushed,” We always switch. We didn’t want this to be one-sided.” He reminded Lee. Stan nodded,” Yeah I remember but I’m having a hard time watching you try to fuck yourself on my cock.” Ford blushed a little,” I’m trying Lee.” He argued back. He was having a hard time sitting up from his leaning over Stanley’s chest. “I… Okay… Just do it.” He said giving up. They would both enjoy it in the end anyway. He could top Stanley later. Stan laughed,” You sound so defeated.” He said. His grip on Ford’s hips was firm as slowly pulled out before thrusting in. “Oh god, Lee.” Ford said with a moan as Stan set a slow, lazy pace. He’d get there soon enough but he was enjoying hearing Stanford’s whiney teenage voice. “You sure you’re 18?” Stan teased as he thrust up into Ford over and over again. Ford glared at him before smirking,” I don’t know Lee. Do you really want to have that conversation right now?” He said trying to control his voice. Which was pretty hard when you’re being fucked like this.

“Ya know if ya gonna act like a brat I’m gonna treat you like one.” Stan shot back. Ford looked confused till he felt Stanley’s large hand make contact with his bare ass. Ford would have jumped if he could but he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Stanley!” He said in surprise. Stan picked up his pace a bit and smacked Ford’s ass again this time on the other side. Ford moaned and blushed trying to avoid Stanley’s eyes. “That’s new. How long have you liked that?” The older brother teased. “I-I didn’t know I liked it.” Ford said. “Glad I could help.” Stan replied. He slowed his pace a little wanting to hear Ford whine again. “Stanley please.” He begged happy that it was only the two of them on the ship. “I love hearing you beg.” Stan growled as he helped Ford up. “Come on Sixer you gotta do a little of the work.” He teased in a stern voice. Ford whined again and shook his head. “Alright, I’ll take care of it.” Stan said. He went back to his steady pace but this time around he was in a better position to hit Ford’s prostate. 

The teen cried out and Stan smiled up at him,” There it is.” He said making sure he hit it again and again with each thrust. “Stanley, I’m not going to last much longer.” Stanford whined. “I’m getting close Sixer. You want me to pull out?” Stan asked watching Ford’s face. The younger brother shook his head,” Just Come Stanley.” He said blushing again. Stanley nodded and kept going. He was getting closer and closer. He smacked Ford’s ass a third time and was pleasantly surprised when Ford came from it. “We ain’t done yet Sixer.” Stan said continuing to thrust. Ford moaned as Stan continued to thrust up into him. Stan groaned and came finally, holding Ford against him. They panted trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Ford spoke first,” We are going to need to shower again.” He said lifting himself off of Stanley and laying next to him. Stan chuckled. “Later.” He said pulling Ford closer. “You got a lot to learn Sixer. He said as Ford looked at him confused. “What? What am I missing?” Ford asked. 

Stanley shook his head,” Ya cuddle.” He said. “Oh.” Ford replied as Stanley put his arm under Stanfords head. Ford got closer and got a little closer, snuggling up to Stanley’s side. “There you go. Now you remember.” Stanley teased. Stanford nodded. “It’s alright Sixer. You’re learning.” Stan said. “I’ve been back for a year. I don’t understand how you are still so patient with me.” Ford admitted. Stan looked down at him. “Ford, I waited a lot longer than a year to get you back. I’ll wait as long as it takes.” He said. Ford nodded silently. “You think we should just get to bed early tonight and get an early start in the morning? Maybe we could make it by lunch.” Stan asked. Ford looked out of a little porthole window in the wall of the cabin. “It’s already dark out so maybe sleep isn’t such a bad idea.” Stan nodded,” I could definitely use the sleep before the kids get into town. Soos is going to meet us at the docks with his truck so we can get home.” He explained. He looked down at Ford and realized Stanford was already falling asleep on him. “We can shower later.” He thought. 

The next morning they woke bright and early. Ford made a quick breakfast for the two of them. Once breakfast was finished Stan was steering the ship headed home and Ford was cleaning up from breakfast. They were already making good time and were both excited to be headed home. Even if they had no idea how long this whole being young again thing would last. Ford stepped out onto the deck to join Stan. “Hey done already?” Stan asked as Ford walked over. “Yes. I got everything cleaned up and put away. I just thought I’d come out here with you for a little while.” Ford replied. He stood next to Stan and watched the sea ahead of them. “You did?” Stan asked sounding surprised. “Yes, we are almost home and I know our time alone together will be ending soon so I wanted to spend it with you.” Stanford said. 

He tried to contain the surprised sound he made when Stanley pulled him closer and put an arm around him. “Stanley you should be steering.” Ford said. He wouldn’t admit how much he enjoyed being this close to Stan. “Sixer just button it and let me enjoy this okay?” Stan said. Ford leaned into Stan’s hold on him. It was nice to be this close to Stanley, just the two of them. They had a few hours to go and they should have been taking turns steering and packing up the ship and their things so it would be easy once they were at the dock but this felt so nice and so peaceful. “You steer with one hand?” Ford asked. Stan shrugged,” After learning to drive a stick shift and hold someone’s hand I can drive anything one-handed.” He said. 

They didn’t say much for a while. Just enjoying the ocean and each other's company. After a bit, Stanford offered to switch so Stanley would get his things together before they made it to the docks. Stan stepped aside so Ford could steer, “I’ll go pack up, and then you can pack up your things.” He said before heading into the ship’s cabin. Stan started packing up his clothes and checked his phone to see if the kids had texted him. Nothing yet. They were probably getting ready for the bus station with their parents. He gave up on keeping their clothes separate as he packed. They would just toss it all into the wash anyway. 

Stan put everything in the ship's tiny fridge into bags and put the bags into the fridge so they would be ready to grab when they got into port. Looking around the little cabin for anything else that needed to be packed up. Ford could handle his own things and Stan would steer again while Ford made sure all of his things were put away or packed up till they got back to the ship. He went into the bathroom and packed up everything. He paused when he saw himself in the mirror. How long was this going to last? Would he age back faster since he didn’t have as much? Would he look like a 70-year-old chasing a 30-year-old Ford? He shook his head and didn’t want to think about it. 

They were headed home and the kids would be there for the summer and once they got over the shock of seeing their Grunkles new look, everything would be back to normal. Well as normal as summer could be in Gravity Falls. This summer would be more normal. It HAD to be. There wouldn’t be any secrets like Ford being revealed and no crazy triangles trying to steal Ford and destroy the world. At least he really hoped so. Bill was gone. Ford told him several times. He’d told Ford several times after Ford woke up from a nightmare panicking. Thinking Bill was back or that he was still in the portal. Stan held him close, telling him everything was over. He was safe and home. 

Everything was packed up it was getting closer to lunchtime so Stan headed out to ask Ford if he was getting hungry. “Hey Sixer, you ready for lunch? I figured we could make sandwiches and we’d finish off that bag of chips.” He asked as he walked over to Ford. Ford seemed lost in thought, steering the ship but not really paying attention. “Sixer?” Stan asked. Ford snapped out of it and looked over at Stan,” What? Lunch?” He asked, repeating what he could of Stan’s question. Stan nodded,” Yeah, do you want some lunch? I can bring the sandwiches and bag of chips out here and we don’t have to stop for lunch since we are making good time and we are only an hour out.” Stanley suggested. Ford looked surprised,” Only an hour?” Stan raised an eyebrow,” You were really out of it huh? Why don’t you go pack up your stuff and make lunch? I’ll steer, you need a break.” He said. Ford nodded, a little embarrassed that he’d been caught lost in thought. “Yes, that’s probably best. I’ll handle lunch and my things.”Ford said heading into the cabin seeming a little out of it. Stan watched him leave and grabbed the wheel. 

Ford grabbed his things and started filling his bag with books and notes, pens went into the pocket on the side of the back so they wouldn’t be crushed by the books and journal. The last thing he needed was all of his notes and research covered in ink. Once he felt everything was properly backed away and he wasn’t missing anything he got started on lunch. Trying to balance two drinks and two sandwiches on a plate with the half-eaten bag of chips under his arm, he headed out to the deck to eat with Stan. “I was just thinking about lunch.” Stan said looking over at Ford. “Yes, I thought so. You did mention it before I went inside.” Ford replied. Stan took his sandwich and started eating while Ford looked at the ship’s GPS. “Forty minutes to go. Should we call Soos when we are done with lunch to let him know to head to the docks?” He asked. Stan nodded since his mouth was full of sandwich. Ford started eating his lunch and stared ahead of them. In less than an hour, they would be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there won't just be smut in every chapter! (I felt bad for Stan not getting off the last update. So sue me.) Will they figure out how to get back to their right ages? Are they stuck like this forever?


	5. The shacks full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's back in the mystery shack. It's going to take some time to get used to a full house.

Chapter 5   
At 2 pm Soos parked his truck in the parking lot of the Docks where he planned to meet his boss and practically adoptive father (Even if Stan wouldn’t openly admit it.) Stan Pines and Stan’s brother Stanford. Stan had called about an hour ago to let him know to meet them at the dock’s around two. Soos got out of the truck and walked over to a park bench on the sea wall. He was excited to see them again. He’d been working really hard at the shack and couldn’t wait to show Stan. He stood up when he saw the Stan o’ war 2 approaching one of the docks. Stanford was focusing on getting their ship to where it would sit, tied up until they went back out to sea. Soos walked over to their spot in the docks and waved. Stan stepped out of the cabin and waved at Soos,” Hey Soos!” He called with a smile. It was nice to see a familiar face! “Who are you? Where’s Mr.Pines??” Soos asked looking upset. “Soos calm down, This is all easily explainable.” Stanford said in a calm voice as he walked over. Soos looked over at the brown-haired teenager who’d spoken to him. How did he know Soos’s name?? 

Soos stepped onto the deck of the ship and Stan realized he’d never seen Soos looking this, serious? “Soos, It’s me, Stan. We had a crazy witch slip something into my drink cause she wanted me and Sixer got most of it but I wanted to try it before we knew it was poisoned.” Stan said. Soos looked at him,” If you are really Mr.Pines... Then you gotta be.” He looked over at Stanford. Stanford gave a little wave,” Hello Soos.” Soos picked Ford up and lifted him off the ground,” You’re so small Dr.Pines.” Soos said. Stanford mouthed an angry,” HELP ME!” to Stan. Stan walked over,” Hey Soos, we gotta get the boat unloaded before the kids get here. Can you give me a hand? Sixer is shrimpy again.” Soos set Stanford down on the deck,” Sure Mr.Pines! I parked close so we can get the truck loaded up. Melody and Wendy are watching the shop.” Soos told Stanley. The three of them got everything moved from the ship to the truck in no time. Glad that they had everything all packed up before they arrived at the docks. They got into Soos’s truck and Stanley got in the front seat while Stanford got into the back seat. He knew Soos had missed Stanley and didn’t want to get in the middle of their catching up. 

“Is this a new truck Soos?” Stan asked as Soos pulled out of the Dock’s parking lot and onto the road. “Yea Mr.Pines we have been working really hard at the Shack and it’s paid off a lot.” Soos told him. Stanford was impressed! It sounded like Soos had done a great job running the shack just like Stanley thought he would. He knew Stan would be proud of Soos. After the ride from the docks to the Shack Stanley and Stanford couldn’t help but be excited to be home. They could do laundry and take a real shower. As the truck pulled around a corner the Mystery Shack soon came into view, there wasn’t a spot to park! The shack’s parking was full! Summer wasn’t even in full swing and the Shack was full of tourists! 

Stan gasped. A full parking lot! Tourists! And… “WHERE IS MY CAR??” Stan asked ready to jump out of the truck. Stanford quickly looked around the parking lot. This wasn’t good. “Oh, it’s parked away from the guest’s parking.” Soos said as he parked in a spot next to the Stanley mobile. The two parking spots were away from customers and their cars. “When we made the parking area bigger I wanted the truck and your car to stay safe.” Soos said. Stan looked over at him,” You made a spot just for my car to sit while I’m out at sea?” He asked. Soos nodded and smiled,” Of course Mr.Pines.” They stayed in the truck till they watched a tour group leave the gift shop and head out to their cars. “That’s the break between groups. We should get everything moved into the house while it's empty.” Soos said. Stanley nodded,” That’s actually a great idea Soos.” Stan said. They grabbed as much as they could and headed inside. 

“So I’m sure you guys had to move things around once we left. Did you happen to leave my room or Stanley’s available?”Stanford asked as they headed inside. He had no idea where to take his stuff. “Oh yeah. Melody and I are staying in Your old room while we look for a house. My Abuelita moved back into her house after she realized how loud it can be living in the Shack during business hours.” Soos explained. Stan headed to his bedroom and opened the door. “HOLY MOSES what did you do?” He asked loudly. Stanford looked at Soon with concern and headed for Stan’s voice. “Stanley? What happened?” He said as he walked into Stan’s bedroom. He really didn’t see too much difference. Most of Stan’s clothes were in a bag waiting to be washer after being out to sea for almost a year. Before leaving Stan had cleaned out the room. Boxing everything up incase Soos,” Ya know need the space or somethin’. “ 

As Stanley put it. But now Stanley’s old dresser had been replaced with a larger one, his twin-sized bed was a queen. Stanford looked at Soos. “Soos this was very nice of you.” He said. Soos shook his head,” I only did the lifting. Melody planned all of this when she found out you guys would be home in time for your birthday.” Stan looked around his room. “So you said Sixer doesn’t have a room?” Stan asked. Soos nodded and Stanley turned to them,” Well I guess Sixer can sleep in here for now.” He said. Soos nodded,” Yeah we figured since you guys share a bed on the boat.” He said. Stan blushed a little. He forgot Soos knew that. “Well Thank you, Soos. It looks great in here.” Stan said to Soos. “I think I’m gonna start laundry and try to get a shower before we have to see the kids.” Stanford said. 

Stanley nodded, “That's a great idea Sixer. Soos, is there still room in the attic for the kids?” He asked. Soos nodded,” yeah we didn’t touch anything up there.” He promised. Stan grabbed their first bag of clothes and left to start laundry while Ford showered. Ford paused before going to shower, he turned to Soos and said,” don’t let him fool you. He missed you too.” He turned and left to go shower. Stan managed to get the first load into the dryer and had started the second when Ford got out of the shower. He’d gotten so used to being on the ship with only Stanley he’d forgotten that he couldn’t just be in a towel and walk to Stanley’s bedroom for clothes. He noticed Stanley’s robe in the closet and grabbed it. He hurried to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Stan was going through his old clothes trying to find something they could wear while their clothes were being washed. “Now that we are in town we could get some more clothes.” He said out loud. 

Stanford nodded,” That would probably be best.” Stan got to a second of clothes he didn’t recognize at first until he saw a jacket he’d know anywhere. But he hadn’t seen it in 40 years. “Sixer, is this the jacket I couldn’t find in my car when pa kicked me out?” Stanley asked. Ford walked over and gasped,” Soos and Melody must have found my old clothes and moved them in here.” Ford looked through his side of the closet. “I think they were moving you into my room.” Stan said opening a drawer and finding some pants that hadn’t seen the sun in a long time on one side and Stan’s jeans from his thinner days. But they might fit now! Stanford pulled the jacket Stan had been talking out and looked at it. Stanley had gotten in when he did boxing in high school. It had S.Pines on the left on his upper chest. And the boxing places logo and was on the back. Stan had worn it every day for a while till it was too worn for him but he’d toss it in the back seat for Stanford to find when he was cold in the car. Stanford found it in the laundry after Stanley was kicked out. At the time he was still mad at Stanley, of course, he had been! He ruined his chances of getting into his dream school. But while he was walking to school one morning it was a little chilly so he grabbed the jacket since he couldn’t seem to find his own. Which had been a mistake because it still smelled like a mixture of cigarettes, Stan, and his car. It was warm and felt like Stanley was there with him, holding him. He couldn’t help but expect to hear Stanley’s voice teasing him about being so cold. But he wasn’t there. Neither was his car. Stanford had to admit he missed them both. He packed the jacket up to take to college with him since he never planned to go back to his parent's house again. 

Stanford nodded,” It’s your jacket. I just kept it for you.” Stanley raised an eyebrow,” Uh thanks. I figured it was gone for good when I went back home for Ma’s funeral. I couldn’t just let Shermie clean up their place all by himself.” Stan explained. Ford looked at him and nodded,” I’m sorry… I wasn’t there when you both needed me.” He said softly. He handed Stanley the jacket who chuckled. “Why don’t you wear it? You are always cold and it might actually fit you. I’ll just rip it or something.” Stanley said and handed it back to Ford. “Unless you don’t want to. I’m sure you have other jackets.” He said letting his face fall a little. Stanford pulled it on and zipped it up halfway. “You do realize this is a fifty-year-old jacket and it should really be left in the closet.” Ford said. He didn’t take it off though.

“Eh, ya can’t take it with you when ya go.” Stan said with a shrug. He hadn’t seen the jacket in years anyway and Ford had kept it all this time. Stan awkwardly coughed and said,” Well I’d better go shower.” He grabbed his robe and headed to the shower. He could figure out clothes when the dryer was done. Ford took off the jacket and looked for clothes that would fit. It didn’t take too long to find his old jeans and a t-shirt that hadn’t seen the sun in a really long time. Stanford went to explore the shack a little before the kids got there. He went up to the attic to check out where the kids would stay. Nothing had changed up there. They had been gone for a year and there were still two beds waiting for them. The kids would share just fine like they had before. Well as far as he knew they had. After a little wandering, he heard the dryer go off and he headed downstairs to get the laundry moved. He got the dry clothes moved to a basket and got the clothes in the washer moved to the dryer. He carried the basket of clean clothes to their bedroom. He was just glad to have somewhere to sleep at this point. He’d been on the run, trying to stay alive. 

He opened the door and stepped inside so he could close it quickly. Stanley was sitting on the bed in his robe. Which fit him a lot better after losing a few pounds and a few years. “Hey Sixer, I was just going to grab those.” Stan said looking over at Stanford. Ford set the basket of clean clothes on the bed. “Do you think they know?” Stanford asked looking around the room. Stan looked through the basket for clothes he could fit. A little baggy didn’t bother him. After living in his car for a while not much bothered him. “Do I think who knows what?” Stan said still looking through the basket. Jeans! Jackpot! Stan stood up and pulled on his boxers. At least he’d bought those after this whole mess began so those fit properly. Stanford frowned,” Stanley, Do you think Soos and Melody know we are together?” He asked in a low voice. Stan tried to hold back his laughter. Ford’s face was really cute right now, looking concerned about if Soos and Melody knew that Stan and Ford were together. “Ford, I don’t think they care. I don’t know if the kids should know… It’s not exactly normal. It works for us but it didn’t always. We didn’t plan this.” Ford nodded,” I understand setting a good example. This means pretending not to notice when you sneak off to hide a cigar from the kids?” Ford asked. Stanley smiled and pulled his jeans on but didn’t button them yet. He took Ford’s hands and pulled him over to him. “I can hide it from you too if it bothers you.” He said. Stanford smiled and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck,” You don’t have to hide anything from me.” He said. 

“Mr.Pines! The kids are gonna be at the bus station soon! Mabel just texted me.” Soos’s voice came through the bedroom door. Stanford pulled his arms away from Stanley and let them fall to his side. “We should go.” Stanford said getting clean socks out of the basket. Stan finished getting dressed and smiled,” are you going to ride up front on the way there?” He asked Ford. “Of course I want to.” Ford started before he realized. That had been HIS seat when Stanley first got his car. Carla sat in the front seat for a few dates but she definitely noticed Ford's book or his jacket being on the seat waiting for him but it was still Ford’s seat after Carla dropped Stanley. Ford pulled on Stan’s old brown leather jacket. This one smelled like Stan’s old man cologne and cigars. “It’s my seat isn’t it?” He asked trying to sound sure of himself. Like he hadn’t been missing from it for 40 years. He waited in silence for Stanley’s response. Stan looked at the nervous-looking 18-year-old looking back at him for a moment. 

“Of course it is Sixer. Let’s go pick up the kids.” Stan said holding out his hand to Stanford. Ford took his hand and followed Stan out to the car. Soos happily followed behind them and got into the back seat so Stanford could sit in the front this time. He didn’t ride in Stan’s car with Stanford very often. They drove to the bus station and parked the car in the bus station's parking lot. Stan’s phone started to buzz in his pocket. “Oh, it’s the kids.” He said. He answered the phone,” Hey kids. You guys here yet?” He asked. He listened to the other end for a moment. “Yeah, we are by the car. We’ll head to your bus. Ok bye, kiddo.” Stan hung up his cell phone and headed for the only bus parked at the small bus station. In his excitement to see the kids, Stanley completely forgot about his and Ford’s little issue. And the fact that the kids would have no idea who he or Stanford was. 

Stan headed straight for Mabel and Dipper as they stepped off of the bus. “Kids!” He said with a smile. The two of them turned to face him and were definitely surprised! “Grunkle Stan? Is that you?” Mabel asked as they rushed over to him. Dipper grabbed Mabel's arm and stopped her. “Wait, how do we know that’s really Stan? This is gravity falls Mabel.” He said looking at Stan. Stan couldn’t help but be a little proud that Dipper was looking after his sister like that. They still had each other’s backs. “Are you Stanley pines?” Mabel asked. Stan replied,” Depends who’s asking.” “That’s Stan.” “Definitely him.” The twins agreed. “So what happened to you Grunkle Stan and where’s Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked as they walked out to the car. Soos ran over and picked both twins up off the ground in a hug. “Soos they can’t breathe.” Ford said from his spot, leaning against the car's front passenger fender. Soos set them down and Mabel and Dipper gasped in unison and ran over to Ford. “Grunkle Ford? What happened to you? Did you travel through time? Is that why you are dressed like this?” Dipper asked. Mabel was asking Stan a million questions before asking,” why is Grunkle Ford wearing your old man jacket? Oh, cause he’s like a senior in high school and you're like his crush.” Mabel said like that all made perfect sense. Stan shook his head,” I’m not his crush sweetie that’s all tv. Besides Ford’s still a 70-year-old man. So am I. Our bodies are just younger for the time being. S’not forever.” Be explained. “Why don’t we go home and we can all talk about this once we have all settled and unpacked.” Stan said to everyone. They agreed and got into the car, not wanting to be at the bus station to play 20 questions.

Stanford hadn’t sat in the middle of the bench seat in Stanley’s car in at least 40 years. But now he was in between Stanley and Soos in the front seat and he was trying to keep his mind off of how close he was to Stanley. In Stan’s jacket... that smelled like Stan. In Stan’s car! Teenage hormones were a pain, but he’d handled this before. He could handle this. “Uh, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked. Ford snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Dipper,” yes Dipper?” “How old are you anyway?” Mabel asked loudly. Dipper nodded. Apparently, that was his question too. “Oh, I gained a little muscle running around and exploring gravity falls after college that I clearly don’t have yet. So I would say 18 or 19.” Ford said with a shrug. “I’m still your great uncle.” He added. “So you’re the little brother now?” Mabel asked with a giggle. Ford frowned a little and Stan laughed. “He’s still older than you two so be respectful.” Stan said. Ford looked surprised but smiled,” Thanks, Stanley.” Soos laughed,” That means I’m older than you Dr.Pines.” Ford figured he’d let Soos have this one. “That's right Soos.” He said. Stan put his arm over the back of the car seat out of habit. Ford glanced over at Stan but didn’t say anything. He adjusted in his seat and settled closer to Stan. 

Stan asked the kids how the school had been which led to them talking over each other for the rest of the ride. Which, thankfully wasn’t very long. The two teenagers were excited to be back in Gravity falls and were full of energy. Stan pulled into the parking for the Shack. “Ok, you two. Get your stuff upstairs before you run off with your friends.” Stan told them as he parked the car. The kids jumped out of the car and raced each other upstairs. “They are going to sleep great.” Stan said getting out of the car. Stanford followed Soos getting out on his side. “We can only hope.” He said watching Soos head inside after the kids. He’d missed them too. “Soos! You’re Mr. Mystery now! Shouldn’t you be givin’ tours?” Stanley shouted after him. Stanford stood next to Stanley and nudged him. “He’s got someone giving tours. Trust him. Besides I thought you said you were on vacation.” Ford teased. “Wendy hasn’t seen us yet. You wanna go catch her playing on her phone?” Stan asked. Ford shrugged,” Sure.” They headed into the gift shop section of the Shack. Wendy was on her phone as usual. She barely looked up from her phone to greet them. “Welcome to the mystery shack.” She said finally looking up. “The next tour starts in 15 minutes and we close at 5 today.” She told them. “Five?? What am I paying you guys for?” Stanley asked loudly. As much as Ford wanted to point out that Stan was indeed working already but he would wait till he needed to go into the basement later and get working on fixing their ages. He didn’t want to be 18 anymore. He didn’t mind his gray hair and he liked being the same age as Stan. 

“Stan? What happened to you?” Wendy asked almost dropping her phone. “Oh yeah, got poisoned by a witch who was a little too interested in me. I gave the drink to Ford after a little sip to taste it and now I’m like this and Ford’s barely legal.” Wendy looked at Stanford surprised. “Woah! Stan two! You look smaller?” She said looking him up and down. “Although Stan’s jacket isn’t helping.” She added. Stanford frowned,” Thank you. I will take that into consideration.” He said before punching the code into the vending machine. It opened for him and he disappeared as it closed. Stan and Wendy watched Ford leave. “Well, he’s acting weird.” Stan said. “Not really. You said he’s 18. 13 to 18 sucks man everyone knows that. What were you like at 18?” Wendy asked. Stanley frowned,” At 18 I was on my own. Ford didn’t have it that bad. He was at home, finished high school, and went off to college.” Stand Said. He knew he probably sounded bitter. “Man losing your brother over a fight and having to still act like everything’s normal? That’s hard too, man. I’m sure he missed you too Stan. Besides his always so calm and in control of himself. He’s probably losing it with the hormones.” Wendy said looking at Stan. “Sometimes one of my little brothers will do something so annoying or bratty and I just wanna kill them. But then I remember. I’m the oldest. I gotta be the one that is calm and doesn’t fight back or kill them.” Stan looked impressed. “I wasn’t even gone a whole year and it feels like I was gone for five. The Shack is doing great. Soos is getting married and you are suddenly giving out advice? This is crazy.” He said. 

Wendy laughed,” It’s so weird to not see you all old man.” Stan nodded,” trust me when I look in the mirror’s I think I’m on something. But seriously Wendy, Thank you for the advice. I guess I’m not used to being the calmer one.” Wendy smiled,” No problem Stan. Give him a little space and talk to him once he’s had time to chill out. He did lose his bedroom.” Stan nodded and headed into the Employee’s only door that leads into the house section of the Mystery Shack. If Ford needed alone time then Stan could sneak a cigar or watch some tv. Stan heard the kids talking with Soos upstairs. He had missed the sound of the kids playing upstairs. There was lots of laughter and yelling but the Shack was running its last tours for the day. Everyone was back at the Shack so Stan didn’t mind everyone cutting off of work early. They could all eat dinner together if Sixer came out of the basement at some point. Stan walked to his bedroom and slipped his shoes off before dropping his pants and slipping into bed. It was so nice to sleep in a real bed after sleeping on a thin mattress.

He fell asleep pretty easily and slept for a little while until he heard voices. “Have you guys seen Stanley around?” Ford’s voice sounded concerned. “No grunkle Ford. He wasn’t watching tv or on the roof.” Dipper said. “He wasn’t working. Melody did all of the tours today.” Soos added. “His car is still here and he isn’t in the kitchen.” Mabel told them. Stan groaned, there were probably hungry for dinner. He had cooked for them all summer last year. Maybe they would just order pizza and Stan could get back into cooking for more than just himself and Ford. 

He heard the bedroom door open and shut quietly. The light didn’t turn in but Ford took off Stan’s jacket and his shoes before getting into bed behind Stan. “So this is where you’ve been.” He said quietly. He put an arm over Stan’s waist, the other slipped under the pillow to support Stan’s head. Spooning him from behind. “I’m sorry I was acting different lately.” Stanford said. Stan didn’t say anything, wanting to hear what Ford had to say. “I was awful to you when I first returned and I do not wish to repeat that. Oh, come on Stanley I know you are awake.” Ford said from behind him. Stan pressed back against Ford,” well I was sleeping before you came in here. Besides, I know you're just going through a lot. I remember when I was your age.” Stan teased. Ford rolled his eyes and Stan chuckled,” you are just upset because you think you look better as an old man.” Stanford smiled,” I think the kids are worried. They were hunting for you but I said I would look in here for you. They are going to get suspicious soon. They were already making plans with friends while I was out there.” He said still holding Stanley from behind. “Can we stay here a little while before we have to face dinner plans and hungry teenagers?” Stan asked. Stanford chuckled. “We’ll order pizza and risk it.” He said.


End file.
